


Ничто человеческое

by Red_Sally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Ничто человеческое

Голове следовало болеть.  
На деле голова парила в темной невесомости: легкая, хрупкая неправильная сфера, внутри которой мерцали, перемигиваясь, синтетические нейронные цепочки. Взгляд, устремленный внутрь сферы, тонул в золотистых искрах; взгляд, обращенный вовне, растворялся во мраке. Назвать это жизнью казалось неправильным – но и на смерть было не похоже. Слишком весомо, с какой-то торжественной медлительностью из непроглядного ничего выплывали ощущения. Голова покоилась на шее. Шею держали плечи, от которых отходили руки – длинные и безвольные. Постепенно между ними выросла грудная клетка, и тут же нестерпимо захотелось сделать вдох.  
“Здесь нет воздуха”, – спокойно заключила голова, когда затея провалилась.  
Пространство было пустым, и в этой пустоте плыло, расслабленно колыхаясь, не живое и не мертвое тело.  
– Я – Вижн, – произнес он вслух, но не услышал ни звука.  
Голос пропал в небытии, рассеялся без следа, как рассеивались сигналы, которые он пытался послать во всех возможных направлениях.  
– Я – Вижн, – повторил он по очереди на каждом из известных ему каналов связи. – Прошу помощи. Я – Вижн.  
Связь молчала. Молчали люди на том конце – кто знает, насколько длинного отрезка. Возможно, потому что он умер. Как это происходит у тех, кто не жил? Отсутствие доступа к сети внезапно остро отдавалось тишиной там, где всю его жизнь не умолкала песня информационных потоков. Он привык быть частью этой песни – единой с глобальным неусыпным хором. А теперь пронзительно ощущал себя отключенным.  
Он не мог узнать, скольких еще вот так отключили. Эта новая мысль поразила его. Он будто снова почувствовал тот момент: сперва – заплаканное лицо Ванды и слепящий жар во лбу, в темени, под сводом черепа, точно она, наконец, все-таки забралась к нему в голову и теперь держала в сложенных лодочкой ладонях его мозг. Потом – беспощадную холодную хватку, давление и боль в проломленном лбу.  
И пустоту. Вижн взмахнул руками – тьма пошла волнами и снова застыла. Он не заметил ни того, ни другого. Камень, составлявший половину его естества, пропал. Касаться лица не хотелось, но он коснулся – и ощутил под пальцами невозможную гладкость нетронутой оболочки.  
Единственный андроид в мире, уникальное создание, чьи возможности раз за разом оказывались выше расчетных, был убит голыми руками. Это могло бы звучать печально, но походило скорее на иронию. С первых часов жизни, познавая мир, в котором родился, и своих создателей, Вижн усвоил простой факт: он один. И в то же время он никогда не ощущал такого одиночества, как теперь. Постоянно соединенный со всемирной сетью, он существовал везде одновременно; он нигде не мог и не должен был найти подобных себе, зато в избытке видел и узнавал людей, лишенных такой способности. Они не могли читать мыслей друг друга, несмотря на то, что интернет бурлил от тысяч и тысяч учебников, пособий и путеводителей по человеческой истории и психологии. Оставалось только путешествовать по страницам, порталам, информационным банкам. Интерес Вижна не иссякал. Он был уникален, люди – нет. Но каждый из них существовал и развивал собственное “я” автономно, связанный с окружением лишь самыми короткими и очевидными цепочками, а значит, они все же были единственными в своем роде: каждый из семи с лишним миллиардов. Все эти люди день за днем, час за часом наполняли и переполняли сеть информацией о себе, и Вижн купался в теплом океане данных – будоражащих, обескураживающих, бесконечно разных, как лица, голоса и отпечатки пальцев. Он знал их всех. Его тогдашнее одиночество заканчивалось там, где начиналось единство с этим океаном. Мыслимо ли существовать без ежесекундного осознания, без постоянного фантомного присутствия всех живых существ, без единения с ними – и не сойти с ума?  
Оказалось, что к безумию людей ведут совсем другие дороги. И что порой они способны слышать и чувствовать естественную для Вижна связь. Одну из них звали Ванда Максимофф.  
Возможно, не стоило изучать человечество по учебникам, написанным людьми и для людей, но других у Вижна не было. Однажды, в отдаленном будущем, когда подобных ему стало бы больше, следовало взяться за этот всеобъемлющий труд. Мысль о том, что кто-то мог бы изучить и его самого, не задержалась надолго: слишком велико было желание стать своим для близких, и если ради этого приходилось идти на уступки, Вижн шел, думая, что умеет. Его разум был совершеннее – но люди не раз ставили его в тупик. Он обрабатывал громадные объемы информации за долю секунды, но, когда дело казалось человеческой натуры, не находил ответов на самые простые вопросы  
Что есть защита, если не воздвижение препятствий между хранимым объектом и внешней опасностью? Ошибки Вижн не видел, однако ошибка, верно, все же была. Он желал оградить Ванду от угрозы, которую представляла она сама, но этим только расстроил ее. Она пробила им двадцать три этажа.  
Отчего люди говорят, будто ценят честность? Вижн был честен с Вандой, но его слова ее задевали. Это сбивало с толку. Люди лгали друг другу и из желания обмануть, и в попытке защитить, но насколько эффективна защита, если единственная преграда для опасности – это ложь?  
Что такое надежда и чем она так ценна, если чаще всего мешает трезво глядеть на вещи и тормозит выбор между борьбой и смирением?  
Вижн учился, и учился так быстро, как только мог. Но все равно не успевал, пока не понял в какой-то момент, в чем дело.  
Все было так просто. Привычная песня сети в мозгу ускорила бег, повысила тональность. Никто, кроме него, не слышал ее. Разве что Тони Старк – изредка, скорее, вглядываясь в движение волн, чем вслушиваясь, и не имея возможности нырнуть сознанием в бурный поток. Люди приучились существовать рядом и вместе, не чувствуя и не слыша друг друга так, как чувствовал и слышал Вижн. Лабиринт невидимых границ, а вовсе не всеобщее единение, стал их сутью. Границы эти то истирались, то обозначались заново, проводились поверх прежних и пересекали их. И все же их терпеливо и скрупулезно прокладывали раз за разом. А он пытался постичь человечество, плавая в океане, куда стекались ручьи с изрезанной границами суши.  
Но, когда он решил показать Ванде, каково это – она сначала отказалась. Перед глазами Вижна всплыли нечеткие, торопливо сменявшие друг друга образы: лежащие неподвижные тела, десятки и сотни, закрытые глаза, сжатые губы, острые иглы штекеров в затылках. Единение через сеть, каким представляла его себе Ванда, было слишком похоже на одну из пугающих версий человеческого посмертия. Свой дар она приручала, как опасное дикое животное, и большую часть времени отнюдь ему не радовалась.  
И все же она не боялась – видеть, слышать, постигать. Может быть, это свело их. Может быть, это стало причиной того, что Вижн парил здесь и сейчас, не в силах ни умереть, ни остаться в живых: ни человек, ни машина.  
Он вздрогнул от нелепости догадки. Но, как видно, пустота и автономность лишенного сети сознания располагали к подобным размышлениям – несмотря на собственное смятение, Вижн был уверен, что ни при каких иных обстоятельствах ему не пришло бы в голову заподозрить наличие у себя души.  
Почти не осознавая, что делает, он потянулся мыслями вовне во всех направлениях разом: каналы уходили вникуда, растворяясь, как чернила в воде; в затылке поднялся шум, который отчаянно хотелось принять за знакомую музыку. Вижн закрыл глаза, оживляя в памяти бледное узкое лицо, не желая отдавать себе отчета в том, что стоявшая на пути Таноса последняя преграда была почти наверняка сметена безо всякой жалости. Разум еще отторгал этот единственный вероятный исход, и он был благодарен за недолгую передышку.  
– Ванда, – позвал он. Надежда обжигала, как будто охваченные алыми всполохами ладони смыкались вокруг сердца. – Я здесь.


End file.
